


Sizzy, AU, Serial Killers

by tearsofhappiness



Series: 200 word prompts [3]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Child Murder, F/M, Murder, Serial Killers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 04:54:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1066005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tearsofhappiness/pseuds/tearsofhappiness





	Sizzy, AU, Serial Killers

Isabelle rang the doorbell on Mr and Mrs Jones’ front door. She could hear movement inside, and then a key turning in the lock. As the door swung open she plastered a bright smile on her face.

"Hello, you must me Mr Jones."

"Yes, hello. Isabelle was it? The babysitter."

"That’s me." She replied cheerily as a small boy came to stand behind Mr Jones. "And this must be Alfie."

[more]

Nearly half an hour later when Mrs Jones had finished getting ready and Alfie had promised to be good and go to bed on time, they were saying their goodbyes and driving off to a friends party.

***

Simon saw the car drive past his hiding spot a little further down the street. He walked to the front door and was about to knock as Izzy opened it.

"He’s lied out on the sofa, I spike his drink and he was out cold faster than I could hope for." She said leaning in for a short kiss. The couple went inside to fetch the boy. Izzy helped Simon arrange the boy on his back in a mock piggy back. They left the house locking the door behind them.

Izzy always found it amusing how they could walk the children down the street like this. People must presume thy were siblings, or a young couple with a little brother. Either way no one ever stopped them.

They made it to Simon’s car and climbed in, seat-belting Alfie’s limp form into the back seat.

***

They drove to a remote cabin far out of town. I was getting dark by the time they pulled up on the dirt track, just like they’d planned. Simon dragged the boy out of the car and lay him on the ground as Isabelle grabbed a shovel from the boot.

With a large grin Izzy began digging. Simon took a knife from his waistband, he looked at his partner before pressing the point into the child’s lungs. He proceeded to dig out the now still heart.

Izzy, having finished digging the shallow grave she retrieved an apple from her pocket and, with her own knife, removed the core. Together they lifted the body into the hole. Not once speaking and never hesitating for they were well practised.

She placed the core into the boy’s chest cavity, murmuring under her breath. “From one life we will grow anther.” Only after piling the soil over the corpse did they allow themselves to talk.

"It was brave giving them your real name."

"We’re to good for them, they wont catch us." She stepped towards him and spoke in a lower tone, "After all isn’t that they they named us the Shadowhunters."

They kissed, this time deeper, more passionate. They pulled away resting their foreheads together.

"We need to get going."

"Where to next?"

"Anywhere."

***

They’d driven all night and had finally pulled into a diner to rest as the sun rose. The news was playing.

"The Shadowhunters have struck again. Late last night six year old Alfie Jones was drugged and taken from his house along with his babysitter Isabelle Laurence…" The couple blocked the news reporters voice, they’d moved on.

Now they were focusing on their next method of luring, their next destination and their next victim. The Shadowhunters weren’t ones to repeat themselves.


End file.
